Dirty Little Secret
by Fanficistakingovermylife
Summary: AU: Ichigo has a secret he's been keeping from Renji. But Renji's got a birthday suprise for Ichigo. M/M IchigoxRenji BDSM. Not all that good but its my first one so we'll see how it goes XD.


**Yayy my first fic ever! I know it sucks but I wrote it on an airplane so give me some slack XD. This is a RenjixIchigo fic so if you don't like it, you can move along :). I don't own bleach because if I did, that would make me awesome. Not that I'm not already lol jk. XD Anyways... ON WITH THE SMUT!**

Renji and I have dated for over 2 years now. I've tried to be as honest as I can with him. But I mean a few white lies here and there never hurt anyone right? Anyways there's something huge I've kept from him. It's nothing bad mind you it's just… I don't know how he would react to something so… dirty…Truth is I have a BDSM fetish. Why am I telling this to a random stranger? I have no idea. It's just easier for me to talk to people I have no attachment to I guess.

So to the main story. I decided to throw Renji a surprise party for his birthday and a big one at that. I mean you don't turn 21 every day now do you? Of course there would be a literal ton of alcohol and all of Renji's favorite foods. Our best friend Rukia agreed to help and hold it at her mansion. That place is fuckin' huge!

On the day of the party I picked Renji up from practice at the concert hall. He's a professional cellist if you didn't know. When he got in the car he smiled that goofy grin I love so much. "Hey there baby", he said kissing me quickly and smiling. "So where are we going tonight?

"It's a surprise", I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He pouted at my words. "But I want to know now", he whined. I giggled which didn't make him any happier. "You're so cute when you pout," I said kissing him quickly again. "You'll like this surprise I promise", I grinned.

He huffed and slumped back in to his seat. I tossed a silk blindfold at him. "Oh, and you have to put that on too." He frowned. "What for?" "I told you silly pineapple, it's a surprise. He sighed and gave, in tying the blindfold behind his head. As we pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road, he sighed. I could tell he was frustrated so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. His lips twitched slightly into a smile and squeezed my hand back before his face turned back into the frown.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to Rukia's place. As we pulled through the gate I could see her standing on the front steps grinning like a mad man. When I put the car in to park I put my finger to my lips in a shushing motion to make sure she wouldn't say anything. I wanted this to be a real surprise for Renji. I got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side to help Renji. "Can I take this stupid thing off yet?" he whined. "Not yet my love. But we're almost there so soon."

I led him up the steps, holding his hand and the small of his back to help guide him and make sure he didn't fall. Once we got to the room where the party was being held, I took the blindfold off. About 100 people were there. Friends, fellow orchestra players, friends from high school. Everyone in my contact list and his. As soon as the blindfold fell off, everyone smiled and yelled "SURPRISE!" Renji had a look of pure shock on his face. Exactly what I was going for. All of the really important people were front and center. Tōshirō was there with Karin because the're dating (which I'm totally cool with by the way), Rangiku in a ridiculously short and reveling dress, Kisuke was there with his wife Yoruichi, Ikkaku and his boyfriend Yumichika, Orihime was with her fiancee Ulquiorra, and Chad and Uryū too, of course.

Balloons and confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling when everyone greeted Renji, adding to the effect of a super awesome party to come. Renji spun around, blushing like I've never seen and grinning from ear to ear. "You did this all for me?" I giggled at how cute his blush was and smiled. "Of course I did silly. With Rukia's help of course. I mean you only turn 21 once right?" Renji threw his arms around my neck and kissed me hard and everyone clapped and cheered and some even laughed. He hugged me tight and whispered in to my ear, "Thank you. I love you so much." I smiled wide and whispered back, "You're welcome love. And I love you too."

Rangiku stepped forward, looking impatient. "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. It's time to party! With that the lights dimmed and a disco ball descended to the ceiling (man this place rules!). Multicolored lights flashed and twirled around the room and the dance floor lit up. The DJ started playing some pop remix song with heavy base and everyone cheered. As the group dispersed some going outside to talk, some headed to the bar, and some went straight to the dance floor, I pulled Renji to the bar which is where most of the main group had gone and had already started the drinking games. Rukia spotted us (not like we're hard to see, him with fiery red hair and me with bright orange hair) and waved shouting "BIRTHDAY BOY HAS TO JOIN IN!" I grinned and pushed Renji forward.

He looked back and me and smiled knowingly. "We're gonna get trashed tonight." I chuckled a little, "That was the idea baby." And with that we started downing alcohol like nobody's business. Every kind of alcohol you could thing of was sitting behind the bad and it seemed like we were determined to finish every single bottle they had. Kisuke had volunteered to bar tend for us. Let's just say he's known for making the strongest drinks in town.

We downed shot after shot, drink after drink. Neither Renji or I were much for dancing when we were sober, but when were wasted there was no stopping us. It got pretty dirty too. Not like either one of us minded. About half an hour after the party started we were all pretty wasted. Ikkaku and Yumichica had gone off in a corner to make out and dry hump each other. Orihime kept making some really sexual comments and jokes making Ulquiorra blush even more than he already was from the alcohol.

I gave Renji a sly look and grinned evily. "Let's go dance, sexy." I winked at him and pulled him along as we stumbled on to the dance floor. He put his arms around me and pressed my back side to his front side. As we started dancing and grinding he slipped his hands under my shirt and caressed my stomach and I put my hands behind his head and pulled his hair from the hair tie, letting his hair fall around his beautiful face. Holding the back of his neck as we danced his hand explored my upper body, pinching my nipples slightly making me gasp and moan, though nobody could hear my because of the music. I ground harder in to his crotch making him moan. I couldn't really hear him, but I could feel the vibrations through his body and that turned me on.

I turned around and shoved my thigh between his legs and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. This time I could hear his moan because it was kind of loud and right in my ear. I could barely contain myself. I grabbed a fist full of hair at the back of his head and pulled him to me as we crashed in to a hard, messy kiss. I moaned at the contact and he grabbed my ass forcefully. By now we were basically fucking on the dance floor. But we didn't care. It was just us and the music and the alcohol fueled passion.

I finally remembered the second part of my birthday surprise for Renji. Regretfully pulling away from him I gave him a mischievous grin telling him it would be worth it. I pulled him toward Rukia, who was doing shots with her brother, Byakuya, which was a bit of a shock because Byakuya was a stuck up, snotty, better-than-you, business man. It was odd to see him in a baby blue v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I don't think I've ever seen him in anything other than a suit. Anyways I tapped Rukia on the shoulder and held out my hand.

She gave me a knowing look and fished a small silver key out of her bra. She handed it over with a wink and I mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. I pulled Renji with me and in our drunkenness, we stumbled up the grand staircase and down the second floor hall. I could tell which room the key went to because the door was decorated with streamers and balloons and a big 'You Go Girl' sticker right in the middle.

I shook my head at Rukia's perverted creativity and fumbled with the key trying to get it in the lock. After a few tries, I finally got it in and turned the handle pulling Renji with me in to the room. I shoved him against the door and shoved my tongue in his mouth. We had a heated make out session while we humped each others brains out.

Eventually Renji pushed me back and shoved me on to the bed. It really turned me on when he took control. I pulled him with me and grabbed his ass while we kissed. Not long after I pushed him back slightly biting my lower lip and blushed looking away. Renji looked at me concerned, "Is everything okay Ichi?" I looked him in the eye my blush deepening. "W-Well… there's something I wanted to try. I've actually wanted to try it for a while but I didn't say anything because I was afraid about how you would react."

Trying to gauge his reaction my eyes scanned his face. A small smile graced his face, "Ichi, what is it. You know you can tell me anything." I bit my lip and looked away blushing harder than before. Gulping and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I decided it was finally time to tell him. "I want to do some BDSM stuff."

Renji looked at me with question in his eyes, "Whats BDSM?" I blushed and kept looking anywhere but and the beautiful man above me, "It means bondage, domination, sadism, and masochism." After I had said the words I've wanted to say for so long I looked at my boyfriend. He looked a bit shocked at first but then a wide, evil grin spread over his face. "So, my little strawberry wants to be treated like a little sex slave huh?" I looked at him shocked and blushed. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. Renji's grin widened even more if that was even possible. He grabbed my wrists on one large, calloused hand and pinned them above my head. He licked the shell of my ear which made me shiver and whispered, "That sounds like a lot of fun Ichi." I grew completely hard at just those words. I was so relieved that the love of my life wanted to do my ultimate fantasy with me.

Renji pulled back and looked at me with mischief in his eyes, "There wouldn't happen to be anything to help us with this little fantasy of yours, would there? I blushed and pointed to the closet against the adjacent wall. Renji grinned and sat up still straddling my hips. He looked down at me with that evil grin still on his face, "If you move from this spot I will punish you severely."

A shiver went down my spine as he got off the bed and walked over to the closet, sliding the doors open. "Close your eyes," he ordered. I obeyed my excitement growing. I could hear Renji moving around collecting the items he wished to use on me. I bit my lip trying to contain a moan as I imagined what it could be. After a while he told me I could open my eyes. As I did so, I gasped. Renji was shirtless, wearing only skin-tight leather pants that looked like they had been painted on and a leather studded choker. He grinned, "Close your moth before you drool all over the bed." My mouth shut and suddenly went dry. I had just noticed 3 pair of leather cuffs, a riding crop, a spreader, and a length of rope in his hands. I'm sure my face was the color of Renji's hair.

"Turn over slut." His voice was so demanding. I loved it. I did as I was told and Renji climbed up on the bed. First he ripped all of my clothes off. Literally. I frowned as my favorite shirt fell to the floor in tatters. Renji smacked my ass hard. I cried out in pleasure and pain. "I said don't move bitch." I stayed as still as I could. He then looped one set of handcuffs around one of the iron bars of the headboard and cuffed my hands to it. He then rubbed his hands over the red welt that looked like his hand that was forming on my ass. I tried to stifle a moan before he spanked me again in the same spot. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and pain.

I think he knew that would happen because he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut." I shivered at his tone. So domineering. He took the riding crop and ran it up and down my entrance. I shivered again. He bit down on my earlobe hard enough to draw blood. I tried to stifle a moan but then he spanked my entrance with the riding crop and I couldn't contain myself. Why does pain pleasure me so? I cried out his name at the top of my lungs.

He spanked me again and again until I was almost crying. I knew how sensitive my hole was going to be and how good it was going to feel when he finally did decide to release himself inside me. He finally stopped and I looked back. He was licking his lips. All of a sudden he dove his tongue in to me. It stung but it felt so good. Renji reached around and grabbed my rock hard length and teased the head, rubbing against the slit where precum had started to drip down.

While I was relishing in the pleasure of my hole being rimmed and my cock being stimulated, Renji slipped on a cock ring and I whined. I wanted release so badly. But at the same time I loved him being so domineering. I love being his bitch.

As soon as he slipped the tight cock ring on he forced my knees apart and attached them to the metal bar that would keep my legs spread and exposing my most sensitive area. I literally could not move an inch and I loved it. I tried to wiggle my ass to entice him but he had cuffed my ankles to the bed too. He kissed my sensitive hole and I moaned.

Then finally, FINALLY, he prodded my ass with the tip of his dick. I wanted to push my hips back in to him, but I couldn't. I think Renji could tell what i wanted because i was making little grunting and whining noises. He smirked and said, "Tell Master Renji want you want." I blushed and mumbled quietly. Renji spanked my ass where the welt was and I cried out. "I can't hear you bitch."

I could feel the heat rising up in my face. Why was I blushing now of all times? I looked back at him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face but it was also loving at the same time. I blushed harder and I still have no idea why. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast, Master Renji."

His grin got wider. "Anything else my pet?" My blush crept up my face to my ears. "I want you to fill my ass with your cum and I want you to make me cum so hard I can't see straight." He leaned down and kissed my bleeding earlobe. "You got it babe"

With that he slammed in to me. No prep. Barely any kind of lubrication. It hurt like a bitch, but then again I am a masochist. I moaned his name at the top of my lungs. He put a death grip on my hips that would be sure to leave bruises and began to slam in to me hard. "Oh fuck, Renji!" I couldn't stop swearing and calling out his name as loud as I could. I knew I wasn't going to be able to move in the morning but I didn't care. This was mind-blowing. He slammed in to me over and over. I could tell he was close because his thrusts became harder and faster and more erratic.

I wanted to cum so badly but i had that stupid fucking cock ring on. Apparently I had started crying in frustration because I could feel the cool spots on my face as a small breeze came through the open window. "Master Renji, please let me cum." You could hear the frustration and desperation dripping in my voice. Renji grunted in reply and pulled the tight cock ring off and at the same time slammed into my prostate.

All I saw was white. I didn't notice that i was screaming Renji's name. I didn't notice that he had come inside me. I didn't notice that I had collapsed on the bed, my ass in the air. All I knew was the electric pleasure pulsing through my body. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt.

After a few minutes I came down from my high and I noticed the metal bar between my legs was gone and I had been uncuffed. I rolled over to see Renji collapsed with a goofy grin on his face. I grinned back and leaned over to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He looked up at me, "That was an amazing birthday present, Ichi." I giggled and lay down on his chest, "I'm glad you liked it. I won't lie, I've been planning it for a while."

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you, my kinky little sex fiend" I blushed, "I love you too, my domineering sexy man." As we drifted to sleep Renji muttered, "Maybe we can trade places for your birthday."


End file.
